In the machine tool industry, rotatable tool arbors are typically assembled to rotatable drive shafts by means of chuck devices that effectively resist the centrifugal forces that are encountered during operation of the machine tool. As the machine tool is operated at high speed, unless exceptional balancing of the tool system is accomplished, the machine tool may develop severe vibration that can be detrimental to operations and can be unsafe for workers. It is desirable therefore to provide a quick change coupling system that dampens vibration that will otherwise be transmitted through the coupling to the drive shaft.
In many cases, the work that is done by the machine tools produces a significant amount of dust which can foul the chuck of the machine tool and otherwise interfere with proper fitting relation between the tool arbor and the chuck. It is also desirable to provide a quick change tool retaining system which also protects the tool holding mechanism from fouling or contamination by dust, metal particles, etc.
It is also desirable to provide certain tool arbors with a quick change capability especially where the machine tools involved are often changed to permit workers to employ a single tool mechanism for multiple functions. It is desirable, therefore, to provide a quick change coupling for machine tool arbors to enable greater efficiency in conducting work processing operations.
In the case of shafts or tubular members which are releasably interconnected it is desirable to provide a quick change coupling system to enable manual assembly and disassembly of the same without requiring tools. Although quick disconnect type couplings are available, under circumstances where vibration is significant where dust or other contaminants are encountered, the coupling system can be fouled or must be frequently cleaned to maintain it in servicable condition. It is also desirable to provide a quick change coupling which may be lubricated for efficiency and extended service life even though it may be located in an environment that might be laden with contaminants.